


I'll take care of her, I promise

by torafarugaro98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torafarugaro98/pseuds/torafarugaro98
Summary: I promise, Mr. Stark, I will take care of her. And you will be proud, I know it.***Endgame Spoilers!!





	I'll take care of her, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: I promise, Mr. Stark, I will take care of her. And you will be proud, I know it.
> 
> ***
> 
> Also I'm sorry for my English bcs I'm Spanish. If you see mistakes or something please tell me! I hope you understand me and I apologize for all my mistakes.

**I'll take care of her, I promise**

_by TorafarugaRo98_

**...**

The funeral was over, finally. Peter hated funerals, since he was a child he had had the bad luck of having to go to several funerals and they have always seemed the worst of this world. He turned away from all those who were veiling the wreath for Mr. Stark and sat on a hoarse in the middle of the forest, alone with his thoughts. He rested his arms on his knees and grabbed his head with his hands, pulling at his hair with frustration.

Why did it have to be him? Of all the people who were in the battle, of all the people, why? Fate wasn't fair, Peter knew that. Mr. Stark deserved to have returned home, he deserved to live a quiet life until he died peacefully in his bed in old age, after having seen his daughter grow up. _God_ , that little girl... She looked so much like him. Peter wasn't able to look her in the face, he felt that he had failed the only man who since the death of Uncle Ben had earned a place in his heart.

_ It had to have been me, I had to have put on my gauntlet when I caught it and snap my fingers. I should have finished with everything... Mr. Stark would be here. He deserved to live. Mr. Stark had a family that needed him and I... _

Shit, his eyes filled with tears. Again. He hugged himself, remembering the hug Mr. Stark had given him when they had met again. That hug that he would never forget.

"Petey?" He heard a little voice whisper.

He raised his head slowly, and saw Morgan in front of him. She had her hands behind her back and was swinging from side to side looking at him with a little pout on her face. Everyone could tell she was Tony's daughter without a doubt, those little eyes were _Tony's eyes._

Peter rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears quickly and looked at her again. He had never spoken to her, and he honestly didn't know how she knew his name. But it wasn't something that mattered now.

"Hey, Morgan..." he answered as best he could.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with us?"

"I..." he didn't want to do this. Pete couldn't look at her, not if she looked at him with _those_ eyes. "I was... Well, I needed air, you know?"

Morgan looked at him a little confused. After a while, he nodded, but he did not stop looking at Peter.

Peter didn't know what to do, this was getting uncomfortable. She was there, beautiful and small, and he wasn't able to say anything. He couldn't protect her father, he was the reason why her father had died. How could she even forgive him?

"You're going to go away too... like dad?" Morgan spoke softly, if Peter hadn't had his super ear, he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" he couldn't believe what he was listening to. "No no no! Morgan, hey..." he approached her when he saw a tear in Morgan's cheek. He got to her height and put one of his hands on her beautiful face to clean the tear before it fell down. "Of course I'm not leaving, I'm here... Why would I go?"

Peter didn't even know why Morgan cared that he left, nor did he know what he was doing. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want Morgan crying.

"I don't know. Dad is gone, I don't want you to go, Petey" she looked as if her own hands were the most interesting thing in the world. "You left and dad was sad, every night he cried looking at the picture and then he left... He told me he was going to bring you back so you could be my brother. I know he love you 3000"

Those words left Peter not knowing what to answer. Had Mr. Stark thought of him as a son? Like a brother to Morgan? He didn't believe it, he didn't believe that this could be possible. He was nobody, an orphan from Queens that no one cared about.

"Tony, I mean, your dad... he said he wanted me to be your big brother?" He managed to say while petting Little Stark's cheek.

"Nope, he didn't say he **_wanted_** you to be my brother, he said _**you were already that**_ "

With those last words Peter could no longer contain himself. He wrapped his arms over Morgan's shoulders and hugged her against him. He noticed how the little arms of the girl surrounded him as she could and returned the hug. It was a comforting hug, a hug from brothers. One that Tony would have liked to see personally with his own eyes, but surely he was looking from wherever he was and would be smiling. 

Peter didn't notice how long they were there hugging each other, but he didn't care, and if Morgan was slowly filling his shoulder with tears... Well, it wasn't something that interested him too much. His hands rubbed Morgan's back in a loving gesture. He only stopped when he noticed that the girl calmed down and yawned.

And at that moment, between those arms and looking at the sky, Peter Parker promised himself one thing: he was going to protect everything that Mr. Stark had ever loved. His daughter, his wife, his best friend, his world.

"It's okay, little one, it's time to go back. We don't want your mother to hate us" He took Morgan under her shoulders and take her in his arms. "If you want, after I'll tell you stories of your father saving the world, what do you think?"

She smiled.

"Yes, but I want the ones you had together! Spider-Man and Iron-Man are my favorite superheroes, the best bedtime story of dad!"

Peter laughed at her. With his fingers he pushed the hairs off Morgan's face and put them behind his ear.

"Yes, I'm agree. That are the best ones. Don't worry, I'll tell you many of those"

He walked back to the small house by the river,  with Morgan already sleeping on his shoulder. When he arrived, Pepper, Happy, his aunt and Rhodey looked at them with a mixture of sadness and tenderness. He sat on the steps of the door, rocking the girl so she wouldn't wake up.

Peter looked sky again, with tears in his eyes.

_I'll take care of her, Mr. Stark, I promise. I will be the best brother there has been, so that you are proud of me. I won't disappoint you, not again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> That movie has destroyed me. I knew that something like that was going to happen but I still had a minimum of hope. Now I can only think that Tony wanted his two children together, safe and happy.
> 
> EDIT: I corrected some mistakes.


End file.
